


Tricks or Treats

by Areiton



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is Bad at Feelings, Drinking, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Genderqueer Castiel, Halloween, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:34:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8455582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areiton/pseuds/Areiton
Summary: It wasn't that he was mad. It wasn't. He  wasn't  mad. It was that Castiel was fucking with tradition.





	

It’s not so much that Dean was upset, so much as it was tradition that Cas was fucking with.  
Tradition and for the first time since Dean started college, Sam was around and wanted to hang out.  
So of course Cas was working and too busy for Dean. It’s been a theme since the semester started and frankly Dean is fucking sick of it.  
They fought. Because Dean doesn’t handle disappointment well and rejection even worse. Which is why he’s here, sulking on the couch at Charlie’s party. Sam is already drunk and has half abandoned him for a girl he dated once in high school. Dean would be concerned–the fight with Jess wasn’t that serious–but he knows Sam. The kid would flirt but he’d cut his own duck off before he cheated, especially after finding out about Adam and John’s long affair.  
He’s four beers in and beginning to question the wisdom of Dr Sexy’s boots, especially when Lisa, a friend Charlie helped with tracking down an ex, drags him on the dance floor. She’s hot and she’s interested and she manages to distract him until Aaron fucking Bass shows up.  
Aaron was the biggest fight he and Cas ever had, when Dean spent the night with Aaron. Nothing happened but it set off every jealous possessive bone in Cas’s body. They’d fought it out and later fucked it out and ever since, Dean stayed the hell away from the dude. Because jealous might be hot but he never wanted Cas to consider Dean leaving him.  
That wasn’t happening, sure as fuck not for Aaron, so why leave his boyfriend upset?  
But tonight. Tonight Aaron is here and he looks hot as hell in a tight pair of scrubs, and his blue eyes are full of invitation while they talk, while they do shots and Cas feels very far away.  
Maybe that’s why Dean ends u0 on the dance floor with the guy, even knowing that Sam and Charlie are giving him angry looks.  
Cas isn’t here.  
Cas didn’t care about their damn tradition.  
So what if Cas would be pissed? It doesn’t mean shit and he’s having fun and for a few seconds, while Aaron dances a little too close, he forgets Cas isn’t here and didn’t want to be.  
It’s when the music changes and Aaron’s hands find Dean’s hips, pulling him close for a slow bump and grind that Dean realizes this isn’t cool anymore.  
“Dude, I need a drink,” Dean says, taking a step back.  
Aaron flashes a grin, “You sure you don’t want to stay?”  
“He’s sure,” a low voice cuts through the music as a strong arm pulls Dean back a half inch, into a solid, familiar chest. Aaron nods, disappointment flashing in his eyes as he backs off and Dean twists. And freezes.  
Cas is taller than him, in three inch heels. He’s wearing a pair of white tights and a skirt so short it’s almost obscene. It’s lined with this red frilly shit so it flounces every time Cas moved. He doesn’t have the tits for the naughty nurse top, so he doesn’t even try, pairing the skirt with a decidedly masculine button down, startlingly white and well fit, emphasizing his lean hips and muscular chest. Long black lace gloves come up to his elbows, obscuring some of the tattoos Dean loves. His eyes are heavily lined and pop in their sooty black frame and black hoops dangle from his ears and eyebrow and that one from his lip.  
He isn’t wearing lipstick. He hates it and Dean would rather kiss him without it–if Cas marks Dean will be with lips and teeth and bruising fingers, not something as impermeable as fucking lipstick.  
The first time he saw Cas like this, he wanted to label it  
Wanted to know where the hell Cas fell on the Kinsey scale. Until Cas finally, exasperated, said he was Dean sexual, and like looking pretty and why the hell did it matter?  
Dean accepted that and quit trying to label him. Now, he stares at his boyfriend in a mini skirt and makeup and wonders what he did right in life.  
Castiel’s lips quirk into a smile. “Hello, Dean.”  
“You’re here,” he says, dumbly.  
Cas arches an eyebrow. “Dr Sexy needed his nurse.”  
He doesn’t even really think about it. He just moves, grabbing Cas and jerking him into a kiss. Cas sinks into him and if the angle is weird, that ok because Cas is here, he came for Dean, and he’s fucking gorgeous.  
“Don’t think for one second,” Cas mutters into his ear as Dean explores the long pale column of his boyfriend’s throat, busily nipping and licking his way down it, “that I’ve forgotten who just had his hands all over you. I gotta remind you who you belong to?”  
Fuck.  
“Yeah, babe,” Dean breaths. “Yeah. Please.”  
The grin Cas shoots him is downright predatory and Dean smiles, wide and happy as Sam bounds up, drunk puppy happy.  
He’s in scrubs, a traditional nurse, not the filthy sexy thing that is Cas, wrapped around him like he wants to fuck Dean here and now.  
“Hey, bitches!” Charlie yells and Dean grins as she snaps a picture.  
He fucking loves Halloween.


End file.
